Fury of Lincoln Loud
by WildKirbyAtrox
Summary: My first fan fiction (and an old shame) which was posted on DeviantART. An AU sequel to "Brawl in the Family" (not as redundant as NSL fics). Based on Cartoon Network's Regular Show episode "Think Positive," and some other fanfictions I read. ONE-SHOT. If you see this being "updated," it's because I threw in a bit of a reference to MrTyeDye's Peeking Through the Fourth Wall.


**This story is an old-shame now; I don't like this story anymore, but the reason I'm making this "update" is that for some reason, the fic itself got busted up to a point where all these unnecessary codes and what-not showed up out of nowhere. I'm not fixing this fanfic per say, but I'm going to keep this alive for anyone who wants to read it and then give me harsh reviews. I'm still open to the negative feedback as long as you EXPLAIN why you DON'T like it. The fact that some people still like Fury of Lincoln Loud actually bothers me to this day. Fury was pandering to St. Lincoln. The Wrath of Lincoln Loud (it's dead now so don't bother asking for it) would have eventually pandered to anyone who hates (and I mean LEGIT hate I shit you not) Lincoln and defends his 10 sisters at an extremely unreasonable level(s).**

Just a day after the sisters had gone through a DEFCON situation in the Loud House, Lincoln slowly opens the door of his parent's room. He looks around to see if his sisters are around, but to his surprise they're not present. Slowly and quietly, Lincoln exits the master bedroom and attempts to make his way towards the stairs... Only to be confronted by an angry group of Loud Sisters as they loom over him.

"Oh, hey guys... So I took your advice, and stayed out of your fighting like you said," Said Lincoln. "So I take it that you were able to solve your problems without me involved... Right?" Unfortunately for Lincoln, the sisters still look upset. And then Lori spoke.

"Yes... We DID solve our problems again. But then we realized that the real reason why things go wrong is because of YOU!"

Lola adds, "YEAH! Every time you ALWAYS RUIN EVERYTHING!"

"No wonder we were always fighting each other, Bro!" Lynn Jr. says in response to what Lori and Lola shouted.

Lincoln was at a loss for words. Sure, there have been moments when he made huge mistakes, such as filming a large portion of his sisters doing embarassing things and then uploading the edited video on the internet in an attempt to win a trophy, when he stole Lynn's bike and lost it on accident, forcing his sisters to 'behave properly' for his perfect picture for their parents' wedding anniversary, stealing the sisters' belongings and hogging all the electricity to himself and his friends in order to play video games, winning a limo ride and then keeping it for himself as he hung out with some rich man who proved to be a bad influence on him, and so on and so on. At least with those incidents, Lincoln always did what he could to make up for his actions. This time, however, things might end up going differently. He tries to regain his confidence as he responds.

"But, don't I always make up for my actions? I mean I DID stay out of your next big argument-," but Lincoln gets interrupted by Lori.

"That's not the point, twerp! It's ALWAYS your fault!" The majority of the sisters (while some didn't really say much and Lincoln couldn't exactly tell who held their tongue for some reason) shouted, "YEAH!" Some, even yelling, "You tell him, Lori!" The oldest sisters continues, "We HATE dealing with you EVERY DAY like this! When will you learn not to constantly mess things up!?"

It was at that moment when Lincoln's fear suddenly, yet gradually, changed into a rebellious form of anger. The white-haired boy did what he could to hide this but he's obviously starting to lose it himself. So he quickly raises his hand as a sign to stop his sisters from ranting at him.

"You know what? I think I need to be alone... Not because I have to, but because I WANT TO," Lincoln said. He turns around and continues his way towards the stairs as the sisters watched in silence and disbelief. Then, Lynn Jr. emerged from the crowd and grabbed Lincoln's shoulder.

"HOLD IT, Linc! You think you can just give us the 'talk-to-the-hand' thing and walk away like it's nothing?!" Lynn Jr. asked in hostility.

The last thing Lincoln wanted to do was shout back, since he knew that would further escalate the current situation. His mind was telling him to ignore his sisters and keep going until he enters his room, but his gut has been getting him to shout back and start a fight... And Lincoln did just that.

"Yes, Lynn... YES I CAN! Now get your hands OFF ME ALREADY!"

The volume of Lincoln's yelling caught the sisters off guard. They knew Lincoln would get rather annoyed by what they were currently doing to him, but to think he'd react in that kind of a snappy manner. But it doesn't stop there, as it turns out Rita(Mom) and Lynn Sr.(Dad) heard this as well.

"Lincoln? Could you come down here please?" Rita called from downstairs. Lincoln did not want to head back, but knowing that disobeying them would get him into more trouble than he already is (with his sisters at least), he obliges and makes his way to the parents' room. The sisters watch out of levity and disregard for their only brother.

"Ha! Looks like Lincoln's finally getting what he deserved after so long!" Lola says triumphantly. The sisters laughter can be heard, but Lincoln ignores this as he reenters his parents' room. He closes the door and turns to look at them.

"Look, son," Lynn Sr. said. "We know how frustrated you are about this whole ordeal and how things can get around the Loud House."

Some shred of hope seems to have awakened inside of Lincoln, as he proceeds to say something but he gets cut off.

"Though, at the same time," Rita added. "The way you shouted at your sisters wasn't any better either."

That had to be it. That was the thing that caused that shred of hope to just wither away into nothingness on the inside. Lincoln then looked down steadily as the parents continued talking.

"Just because they get on your bad side from time to time, doesn't mean you should either," Rita said. "And by the looks of it, you look like you're about to lose control of your anger."

It's true. It's because of that confrontation with the sisters that's causing Lincoln's stress levels to rise and erupt like a volcano spewing out lava. It's bad enough he was having to deal with his sisters pushing him around, teasing him, and doing all sorts of awful things to their only brother. But now Lincoln is getting close to his boiling point, and the parents were able to see this.

"So, your Mother and I decided that you shouldn't say anything to your sisters for the time being," Lynn Sr. said, as he continues, "And we'll make sure that they don't get in your way either."

The white-haired boy is unsure of what to make of this. Is this supposed to be punishment? Or safety precautions? It also didn't make sense to Lincoln as to why they're deciding on this NOW of all times, especially since this could have been done DURING the DEFCON situation. Either way, Lincoln figured he should accept the parents' decision while he still can.

"Alright Mom, Dad," Lincoln answered.

"However," Rita says, "make sure you don't lose control of your anger, or you'll be in more trouble than your sisters are about to be."

Lincoln begrudgingly accepts their decision and exits the door. As with his earlier attempt to go upstairs into his room, he slowly drags his feet across the floor in frustration. The sisters (who are still present) continue to taunt Lincoln, but he makes sure not to respond to them.

'Ignore them Lincoln,' he thinks to himself. 'They're not worth the trouble. Just keep going and you'll be fine.'

The sisters continued on as they chanted in a mocking way, "Lincoln's in trouble!"

Suddenly, one of the sisters, Luna, stops in her tracks and comes to a realization... A realization that's long over due.

"Wait, dudes," Luna says, as she continues, "don't you think we're going a bit too far with this?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Lola. "He's the one who ALWAYS ruins everything."

Luna responds, "Actually, Lincoln doesn't always ruin everything..."

This definitely caught Lincoln's attention as he stops walking. Luna is supposedly one of the sisters Lincoln is closest to, but unfortunately that doesn't seem to be entirely true. There have been times when Luna herself became and/or acted just as badly as the rest of the sisters whenever scenarios like this came up. What's a tad more concerning is that Luna, just like the others, somehow (and almost always) usually get off scot-free. He slowly turns around and glares at Luna and then speaks.

"So Luna... You're only realizing this JUST NOW!? And I thought LENI was supposed to be the dumb one!"

"HEY!" Leni yells back, offended by Lincoln's words. Luna was also just as offended, but she didn't dare talk back at him. Rita and Lynn Sr. heard this from downstairs, but this time they decide to go up the stairs towards Lincoln and the sisters.

"Lincoln Loud, what did we just discuss?" Rita asked her son. "Looks like we're going to have to make it so that you DON'T yell at your sisters."

"Yeah, but come on Mom! They were-" Lincoln says in protest, but once again he's interrupted.

"Lincoln, we're very serious about this issue," Lynn Sr. added. "Consider this as Strike One. Two more Strikes, and you will REALLY be in big trouble."

Lincoln could not believe what he was being told. It's bad enough he's being forced to take the blame for his sisters' actions, but now they're making it that he can't yell at them? This is definitely confusing: first they tell him he can't talk to them and now he's being told not to yell? As these thoughts rage on in his mind, Lincoln's face turns red but he makes sure not to argue with his parents.

"Okay, fine," Lincoln answered. "I'll try to get some anger management... But can I at least talk to SOMEONE about this to let off some steam? Please?"

After a brief moment of silence, Rita answers, "alright, Lincoln. Just be sure to stay calm."

Lincoln decides to go in the opposite direction. Instead of going to his room, he goes outside to pay a visit to his best friend, Clyde McBride. Rita and Lynn Sr. then turn their attention to the girls with a stern look on their faces.

"Girls," Lynn Sr. said. "We need to talk..."

Elsewhere, we see Lincoln laying on the same trundle bed he was on during his last visit at Clyde's. The white-haired boy was visibly red at first, but as the conversation goes on the anger dies down a little.

"... And next thing I know, I'M the one who's getting the warnings! Me! Not my sisters! Just me!"

Clyde, (who's sitting on a chair across from Lincoln's right) took his time to think about Lincoln's current predicament before giving his thoughts. Since he's had several visits to his therapist, Dr. Lopez, Clyde has picked up on various skills that should be helpful in personal (or situational) conflicts. Therefore, he does what he can to help his best friend.

"Wow, Lincoln. I'm sorry things are getting as bad as they seem," Clyde said. "Maybe you should try counting to ten? Or going out for long walks to clear your mind. Didn't you tell me that your parents are going to sort this out with your sisters?"

"Yeah, they did," Lincoln answered. "But I dunno. I highly doubt it'll get anywhere to be honest. I mean, just when I thought I've gotten used to it all, everything will go downhill again!" As he says this his face once again turns red, but this immediately stops when Clyde replies to him.

"Lincoln, maybe letting your parents handling your sisters might actually work. And try giving them some space while you're at it. Who knows? Maybe things will go back to normal after a while."

Although Clyde isn't an actual mediator or a professional therapist himself, he did have a valid point. Perhaps Lincoln taking some time to calm down and keeping to himself for a long time could prove to be useful. Lincoln relaxes on the trundle bed and then gets up to face Clyde.

"Alright, Clyde. I think I'm gonna head out and just go home for now. Thanks for the talk I guess," Lincoln said.

"No problem, buddy," Clyde answered.

A little after the discussion, Lincoln walks back to his house... Only to find that the exterior of the Family Van (which is affectionately called "Vanzilla") has been excessively scratched. He stands there speechless with some form of slight anger reappearing on his face.

Then Lola walks out of the house to go drive around in her princess car and sees both Lincoln and the scratched van.

"You scratched the van!?" Lola asked out of shock at Lincoln. He doesn't want to answer, but he replied, "I didn't- I just got back from-."

Before Lincoln can finish, Lola shouts at the top of her lungs, "MOM! DAD! Lincoln scratched the family van!"

Even though Lola called out for the parents, instead (and much to Lincoln's dismay) the rest of the sisters exit the house to look at the damages on the car.

"Typical!" Lori says in protest. "You couldn't stop at messing up our arguments, could you?!"

Luan adds, "talk about van-dalism! Hahahahahahaha! But seriously, what the heck Lincoln!?"

"Wow, you really do mess things up ALL the time!" Lana said.

As the sisters continue to chastise and accuse Lincoln, the white-haired boy tries to remain calm as he counts to ten in his mind.

'One... Two... Three... Four...'

During all this, Lincoln slowly opens his eyes and notices at least one or two sisters were not saying anything as they looked at Lincoln out of concern. They were visibly upset at what they saw, but they're not as hostile or angered about it.

"Lincoln... Did you really do this to the car?"

Lincoln couldn't tell if it was Luna, or Lucy who asked this question, but he didn't seem to care. His eyes soon opened to reveal that his eyes are turning red as well as the veins (or arteries) become visible.

"RRRRRGGGGGGHHHH GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Lincoln screamed at the top of his lungs. The sisters immediately stop talking at once and take several quick steps back. Shocked at their brother's sudden outburst, the sisters have made no further attempts to say anything.

"LINCOLN LOUD!"

Lincoln turned around to face his parents, who are not pleased with what he did. At the same time, however, they are taken aback at Lincoln's red blood-shot eyes. Then Lynn Sr. clears his throat and begins talking.

"Son, we warned you. That's Strike Two now. Not only that, but you did all THIS to our van?"

Lincoln scoffed as he replies, "But I didn't do anything! I was just on my way back from Clyde's and the van was already like this!"

"I'm sorry, Lincoln, but you know what happens when it's three strikes," Rita replied.

"I know I know, I'm gonna get grounded for a week? Two weeks? Or more?," Lincoln said. "But really, I didn't scratch the van!"

"That's enough Lincoln. We don't want to hear anymore. If you cause any more damages OR if you yell at your sisters again, you will be grounded for a month," Lynn Sr. told him.

Lincoln was left flabbergasted at what he was told, as the parents go back inside the house. The sisters decide to leave as well, only for Lori to notice her boyfriend Bobby and Ronnie Anne (Bobby's little sister) not only got here but they witnessed the scene.

"Uh-oh," Lori finally said. "I forgot Bobby-Boo-Boo-Bear was going to have Ronnie Anne stay out our house for some time while he and his parents went off to work...!"

"Babe?" Bobby was about to ask as he walked towards Lori.

"Hey, listen, I'll explain everything that happened after you're done working..." Lori said as she glared at Lincoln, who happened to be standing there with his face slowly turning red once more (and his eyes are getting like that as well).

Lori adds, "We'll keep Ronnie Anne away from Lincoln."

"No... It's fine," Ronnie Anne replied.

Bobby decided not to pressure the subject as he left for work, while the sisters head back inside the house. Thus, leaving Lincoln and Ronnie Anne outside. Even though she's still outside with him, that didn't stop Lincoln from jumping several times while grunting. He didn't care as to whether he should be embarassed about the Santiago kids witnessing a bit of a dilema or not, because he's seething with frustration and anger.

For once, Ronnie Anne was getting slightly intimidated by Lincoln's current demeanor. Usually this wouldn't phase her as much as it did now. She has seen moments where Lincoln was upset with his sisters or bothered by something else entirely different. This time, however, it's as clear as day. Ronnie Anne has never seen her sort-of-boyfriend this agitated to such an extreme before.

"Um, Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne says as she tries to get his attention. Lincoln turns around and sees her with his blood-shot eyes and red face.

"Have you tried counting? More than ten, at least?" she asked. The white-haired boy recalls from earlier his conversation with Clyde and how he recommended similar activities. He fumes in response by breathing out through his nostrils like an angry bull. Obviously, this wasn't directed at Ronnie Anne, but she could tell her question didn't seem to help.

"Maybe you should count to fifty. Or a hundred even." Lincoln briefly turns away as she asks, "Want me to go with you while walking around in the park?" Lincoln decides to continue counting from earlier with Ronnie Anne accompanying him to Ketchum Park.

"... Five, six, seven, eight, nine..."

Later, the young couple returns from Ketchum Park as Lincoln's still counting. Taking Ronnie Anne's suggestion, he chose to count to a hundred (which he's not done with). With his face no longer red, and his eyes showing less veins (or arteries), Lincoln as seemingly calmed down at last.

"Seventy-Seven, Seventy-Eight, Seventy-Nine, Eighty, Eighty-One, Eighty-Two..."

"Glad to see this is working out for you," Ronnie Anne said as she makes a small smile.

As the two reenter the Loud House, Ronnie Anne notices Lincoln's face turning red once again as they see Lola, Lana, and Lynn Jr. The three sisters are not only dressing themselves up as Lincoln (wearing orange polo shirts, blue jeans, white sports shoes with three red stripes, and to top it off, a white wig), but they're also mocking his behavior by acting like him in some way.

"How'd I do?" Lana asks.

"That's not Lincoln, Lana," Lola answered. "This is!" The young pageant queen gets into position as Lana sits back down on the couch.

"DURR I'm Lincoln Loud! I have no class and no dignity! I pick my nose WAY MOAR than Lana, and I like to mess everything up and pretend to be the precious little angel when I'm NAWT! I'm just a stupid typical boy who reads comics in his undies! Even though I'm eleven-years-old, I still sleep with dollies, like dumb 'ol Bun-Bun," Lola acted out. Lana and Lynn Jr. end up laughing at Lola's 'performance,' only to finally realize Lincoln and Ronnie Anne saw what they were doing.

"... Eighty-Three, Eighty-Four, Eighty Five, Eighty-Six..."

The three sisters notice Lincoln's attempt at counting, but they seem to misinterpret why he's counting. Whether they realize it or not, they're about to make it worse.

"Um, what are you doing?" Lynn Jr. asked in confusion. Lincoln doesn't answer as he closes his eyes in an attempt to not look at his sisters.

"Let's see what happens if he gets to a hundred," Lola suggests. Lana and Lynn Jr. agree to this as they start counting too.

"Eighty-Seven, Eighty-Eight, Eighty-Nine, Ninety, Ninety-One..."

Lincoln immediately stops as his eyes immediately open (and once again, they turned red too). He storms his way past Lucy, who was on her way to check on her fake blood that's in the kitchen. The sound of Lincoln's bedroom door slamming can be heard, shocking the young goth. If that wasn't enough, Lucy then notices what the twins and the sports girl were doing in Lincoln's clothes. Disturbed and upset, she tries to talk, but Ronnie Anne speaks first.

"Really, you guys? REALLY?"

"How long have you been doing that?" Lucy finally asked.

Upstairs in his room, Lincoln can be seen angrily pacing in circles in his bedroom. He then digs through his belongings in his desk drawers. He rapidly gets his stuff together and stuffs them into suit-case. Just then gets interrupted by Ronnie Anne, who walks in and attempts to get him to calm down.

"Whoa, you're not serious about running away, are you?" She asks out of shock and confusion. Lincoln takes some time to think about her question. Would it really be okay for him to just run away and never return? Running away from home could lead to some bad possibilities, but Lincoln is too angered to think about the details. Fortunately, he complies to his sort-of-girlfriend's words and unpacks his suitcase. The young couple then walk in the halls and when they reach the bathroom, Ronnie Anne allows Lincoln to go in alone. Then, Luan pops her head out of her and Luna's room.

"He better not clog the toilet again!" Luan calls out. Before Ronnie Anne can say anything in response, a very muffled, yet audible scream can be heard from within the bathroom. The girl then gives Luan a very stern look of disapproval.

"What? What did I say?" Luan asked.

Inside the bathroom, Lincoln looks at himself in the mirror as he continuously splashes himself with the water from the sink. He's still red in both his face and his eyes, showing that his stress has gone to newer and higher levels he thought would have never existed.

'Get ahold of yourself, Lincoln,' he thinks to himself. 'The good thing about all this is that you've got Ronnie Anne on your side...'

The bathroom door bursts open, surprising both Ronnie Anne and Luan. Lincoln storms out of the bathroom and towards his room, seething with the adrenaline that has begun to clash with his stress.

"Lincoln? Are you doing okay?" Ronnie Anne asks out of concern. She slowly follows him.

"I'm fine! FINE!"

Clearly, he's not fine at ALL. As the two walk closer to the stairs, they hear something from downstairs.

"Lincoln? Come down here, this instant!"

It was Rita calling out to her son. Lincoln begrudgingly obliges as he heads down to the living room. Ronnie Anne reluctantly follows from behind. They finally make it downstairs, only to find that the flat-screen T.V. had a very large crack on it.

"Lincoln, why did you break our T.V.!? I get you're having a bad day, but that's no excuse to go breaking our household items!" Rita said to Lincoln. Then, she got a good look at his face and became surprised.

"Lincoln?"

At this point, Lincoln was not seeing just your average everyday type of red. He's not even seeing the type of red that any bull would see. No. He's seeing bloody-red. Bloody-Red that represents Pure Rage Incarnate. The white-haired boy can only assume that his sisters have wrongly accused him for breaking something again. Without ANY SOLID PROOF.

Ronnie Anne tries to reach out for Lincoln, but the boy steps away from her. He clenches his fists onto his hair out of frustration as he falls to his knees and holds back his tears. These tears are not out of sadness, but obviously from anger.

"RRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH...!"

He crouches down to where his elbows touch the carpet floor, all while his face turning even more red than ever. Rita also reaches out for her son, but ends up having second thoughts about doing so. Now she herself doesn't know whether to be just as upset or to be greatly intimidated and worried for her son.

Lincoln thinks to himself, 'WHY!? WHY IS IT THAT I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS IN TROUBLE! WHY AM I THE PUNCHING BAG OF THIS FAMILY!? WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE THIS!?'

Lynn Sr. and the rest of the sisters arrive and witness Lincoln suffering from the excessive stress and adrenaline.

"What's going on with Linky?" Leni asked.

"Keep... It... Together... Lincoln..." he says to himself.

Finally, Rita regains a bit of her composure, steps forward, and touches Lincoln's forehead. The heat, the stress, the adrenaline circulating in his body is enough for the Mother to pull her hand back. She was not expecting Lincoln to be suffering THIS BADLY.

There have been stories where incredibly angry kids have suffered due to stress and abuse. Heck, even Lola has her moments of screaming at the top of her lungs and throwing some tantrums due to her temper. But never before, has ANYONE witnessed such sheer force of fury all compiled into a kid who was once caring, fun-loving, and charismatic. Strangely, Lincoln still holds it all in despite the current circumstances.

"Okay, Not even Lola gets that mad," Lori finally said.

Lola then adds, "It's true...!"

The sisters are becoming disturbed, afraid, and worried. Seeing their only brother like this was completely new to them.

"Can someone tell us why he's doing that?!" Leni asked out of concern and fear.

"I-I don't know!" Lynn Sr. answered. "I've never seen any kid hold in that much anger before!"

"W-Why would h-he do that?!" Lana also asked.

The sisters begin to talk amongst themselves due to the confusion and the current circumstances. Ronnie Anne couldn't take it anymore and she finally shouts, "QUIET!"

The sisters and the parents look at Ronnie Anne.

"Can't you see? He's doing this because of you! He's done everything he can to stay calm and out of trouble, but you guys can't stop messing him up, can you?!"

After a moment of silence (okay it's not really silence, considering Lincoln's still on his knees and elbows breathing heavily while going red with anger), Luna finally steps forward and speaks.

"Dudes, Ronnie's right! We've done some really nasty things to him! Luan's Pranksgiving, Lisa's dangerous experiments, the super-market incident, the fighting, the humiliations, the blaming, ALL OF THEM! That last one too, since that's what we were doing to him all day!"

Lola asks, "So what?"

Luna, flabbergasted at what Lola just said, slowly looks down at her and says, "'So what?' DO YOU NOT SEE THE WAY WE'VE BEEN TREATING HIM!? All that we've done to our only bro... It's eating him alive from the inside!"

"But that literally doesn't answer Lola's question," Lori stated. "Why is Lincoln bottling up so much of his emotions if we're the cause of all his stress and anger?"

Lisa finally spoke up.

"I think I may have a theory. It's very likely that due to our reckless actions towards our male sibling unit, our parental units believed that Lincoln should keep his emotions in check for a specific amount of time. Unfortunately that method proved to be futile as it had the opposite effect."

Lisa then turns to face Rita and Lynn Sr. and says, "forcing Lincoln against his will to keep his emotions confined to himself, ESPECIALLY when our aforementioned actions finally caught up to him, was not a wise decision."

"But Lisa!" Lynn Sr. said. "We just wanted to stop you kids from fighting each other so much!"

Ronnie Anne could not just standby and watch as this familly feud went on. Yes, she's not really in any position to speak her mind here, but something needed to be said right here, and right now.

"Mr. and Mrs. Loud? Lisa has a point. He HAS to let that anger go somehow. Everything else he did failed, and we all know why..." she said as she gives a small glare at the majority of the Loud Sisters.

"Loud Sisters, I think you know what needs to be done. He's gonna have to yell at you guys..."

Rita shouts, "Ronnie Anne, you can't be serious!"

"What else is there to accomplish? It's just like what she said, Lincoln needs to expell all of his negative emotions by yelling at us!" Lisa confirmed.

The parents are now torn by the choices that need to be made. Either they keep Lincoln from yelling at his sisters and witness him suffer huge amounts of health issues due to stress, or allow him to do so which would most likely lead to very similar results. They then look at their only son, Lincoln, who's now struggling to hold his tongue while he's still on his knees and elbows.

"Honey...?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"We have no other choice..." Rita answered.

They both turn their attention to Lincoln, but not without looking at their daughters.

"Make sure he let's us have it," Lori said. "It's for the good of the family. We deserve it after all that we've done to him... Right girls?"

"Yeah..." the Loud Sisters speak in unision.

"Anything to get our Linky back!" Leni said.

"Even if it means Lincoln will hurt us more than he'll be hurting himself," Lynn Jr. confirmed.

"Either way will have to do," Lana added.

Indeed, this is quite a rare ocassion. Of course the parents would never allow their kids to yell at one another. Especially since they tend to get into fights almost every once in a while. Yet it has to be done. With no other options left (considering they turned out to be failures), the sisters were ready to face the music. As much as they were afraid for their brother to unleash his fury upon them, they knew they had to take it in for their own horrible wrong-doings. It was now, or never. The parents have made their final decision, despite the consequences. If Lincoln does not vent out his anger, frustrations, and stress, his health will most definitely be affected in the worst ways imagineable.

(Of course they're going to get Lily out of the way. She's only a baby, after all. That doesn't mean the youngest sibling won't be a witness to what is about to unfold.)

"Lincoln?" Rita finally spoke to her son with a strong sign of reluctance. "I can't believe we're about to let this happen but... Yell at your sisters Lincoln! You've done everything you could to keep your temper under control, but to no avail!"

"We would never condone this in any other circumstance," Lynn Sr. added. "But please! Let it all out, son! We'd rather keep all of our kids together and healthy, than forcing your stress to ruin your health!"

Lincoln finally managed to utter an actual sentence after listening to his parents.

"B-But if I yell at my sisters... You'll get me grounded...!"

"Forget about what Mom and Dad said, Bro!" Luna yelled out.

"We're prepared to receive what is quite possibly our largest form of comeuppance Royal Woods has ever witnessed!" Lisa says in response. Lynn Sr. proceeds with saying, "Listen to us, son! If you don't yell at your sisters..."

Rita then speaks in unision with her husband, "You will be grounded for the rest of your life!"

That was it. That had to be it. Right then and there. Every single horrible memory of his sisters flooded his head. Along with those actions/events Luna stated earlier, there were also memories that included the following:

-Every Thanksgiving, Lincoln is always skipped over as only the sisters get to carve the turkey.  
-When Hugh came over for tutoring sessions with Lincoln, his sisters continuously got in the way while fawning over the former.  
-Those times when Lincoln suggested what he and his sisters should do for fun, they all gave him a thumbsdown and yelled "EEEEHHHHHH!" Even though some of them liked Dairyland, which confused him.  
-That time when Lincoln was (in a sense) kicked out of his own home because everyone believed he was nothing but bad luck, even though it was kind of his own fault for lying to an extent.  
-Having to take the blame for all of his sisters actions for something he clearly didn't do, and get punished for them.  
-Convincing Rita and Lynn Sr. into not allowing Lincoln to go to THE UMBRELLA BUILDING.

Lincoln remembered all the pain, suffering, abuse he received from his sisters (including the ones who are normally nicer to him!).

He quickly rises off of his elbows and jumps on his feet. With his face being red with rage, and his eyes blood-shot as well, he finally unleashes his fury... But not before ripping a few strands of hair off his own head, and then screaming at the top of his lungs due to the pain from ripping his hair. Tears not only began to stream off Lincoln's face, but blood is also visible in his tears. Rita, Lynn Sr., Lily, and Ronnie Anne watch with horror and despair.

Here it is: The Fury of Lincoln Loud.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! YOU SELFISH NO-GOOD SORRY EXCUSE FOR A SACK OF SISTERS! YOU CRETINS DRIVE ME INSANE, CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME HAVE WHAT I WANT FOR ONCE OR LET ME HELP YOU OUT?! I CAN'T SEEM TO DO ANY OF THAT WITHOUT YOU GUYS BEING WAY TOO INCONSIDERATE, BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO BUSY CARING ONLY ABOUT YOUR PATHETIC SELVES! LETTING ME HELP OUT OR GETTING WHAT I WANT WOULD HAVE LEAD TO LITTLE TO NO PROBLEMS, BUT YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT YOU GOT AWAY WITH UNLESS SOMEONE ELSE GOT THROUGH TO YOU! IF YOU DID KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT REAL DIGNITY OR SOME FORM OF CLASS, THEN YOU'D REALIZE THAT WE'RE NOT SO DIFFERENT, BUT NOOOOOOOO! JUST BECAUSE BIG BAD TWERPY PHILISTINE BAD-LUCK LINCOLN IS THE ONLY BOY IN THIS FAMILY, YOU ALL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME! I DO WHAT I CAN TO MAKE UP FOR MY OWN MISTAKES, BUT EVEN AFTER OUR PROBLEMS ARE SOLVED AND LESSONS ARE LEARNED YOU'D SCREW IT ALL UP AGAIN AND GO BACK TO BEING DEPLORABLE JERKS, CARING MORE ABOUT YOUR PETTY NEEDS THAN YOUR OWN BROTHER!"**

At last, the enormous ranting has ended. The parents, Lily, and Ronnie Anne are speechless. Even though they knew this had to happen, they were still horrified by what they both saw and heard. The sisters were more scared and frightened. They silently stared at Lincoln while trembling out of guilt and fear. Finally, after Lincoln finished panting heavily, he finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry..."

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison. That remark has taken then completely off guard. They were expecting something not-as-bad, but bad enough to leave some more mental scars.

"I'm sorry for going too far with my speech," Lincoln said as his tears streamed down off of his face. Small traces of blood in his tears are still visible as well.

"I was just so angry at what I've been having to put up with over and over again... Not everything that I said is completely true-... No... None of it's true. It shouldn't be. Either that, or I refuse to believe in them..."

Before anyone could respond, Lincoln continues on.

"But that doesn't matter! Out of all the mistakes I've made... This is definitely my worst one ever! I never want to feel or act like a heartless demon ever again! Go ahead and hate me, because I-... I'M SORRY!"

With that, Lincoln himself falls to his knees again, but this time out of sheer regret as he burst into tears. Never before has he felt such heavy regret about hurting his sisters before. Then the rest of the sisters got up as they exploded in sobs as well, making their way to their brother and smothering him into what is quite possibly, the strongest hug they have ever felt. Even Lily wriggled herself out of Ronnie Anne's arms and waddled to her siblings, joining the big hug.

The Loud Siblings spent the next several minutes crying together. The parents and Ronnie Anne watch in sadness too. It's rare for a friend (or girlfriend in Lincoln's case somewhat) to witness that big of a personal family issue that she herself is not part of. To think she'd spend the day with the Louds like this.

After crying together, the siblings finally separated from one another. Wiping tears, snot, and blood (which came from Lincoln due to the heavy amount of stress he recently had to deal with) using all the tissues they could get, Lincoln was about to speak but Lori interrupts him.

"Lincoln, stop... No need to beat yourself up over all this... We're not going to hate you, either. If anything, we're to blame. Us girls..."

Lincoln replies, "B-But I exploded way too hardcore... It's my fault too... I'm so sorry for blowing this way out of proportion."

"We're sorry too, Bro," Luna apologized as well. "We put you through way too many harsh things... It's like you said, we wouldn't know what we got away with, unless someone got through to us."

"I stink more than you, big brother!" Lana adds in regret.

"I-I guess we're the ones who have far less dignity than you!" confessed Lola.

"We are horrible sisters!" Lynn Jr. confirms. "We're sorry for messing you up so badly, AND for putting the blame on you about that broken T.V. AND the family van getting scratched up... I was the one who did those things...!"

"Wait, what?" Lincoln asked in confusion and curiosity.

"I'll tell you, later, Linc," Lynn Jr. answered.

"I never want to be so hurtful to you too, Linky!" Leni said.

"Lincoln... I don't want to push you too far beyond your limits again...!" Lisa says while trying to keep her composure.

"Yeah, Linc," Luan says. "Looks like we're all to blame, and I don't even want to make any jokes right now."

"I always feel misery and emptiness, but I don't want to make YOU the one to feel those emotions, big brother," Lucy said in her usual monotone voice... Which as of now, seems to carry a large portion of sadness and regret.

Lincoln could not believe what he was hearing. He initially expected his sisters to go back to hating on him or something, just like that time when he humiliated them on the internet for some dumb trophy. All because of the yelling, the rage, the fury, the pain. Was this more than enough to shake their hearts?

What Lincoln really wanted was not absolute vengeance or anything like that at all. What he really wanted was for peace, maybe SOME form of chaos, and for him and his whole family to get along. Sure there would be a few conflicts every once in a while, but at least he'd want it so that they do resolve their conflicts without leaving anything on a sour note. Even though it might not be an exact guarantee, Lincoln wouldn't want it any other way. He was just glad to see how much they loved him, so he needed to return that love to them.

"You're wrong," Lincoln confirmed.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Lori asked out of fear, convinced Lincoln might blow up again.

"You guys are NOT horrible sisters. I said it before, and I'll say it again. I never want to feel or act like a heartless demon ever again. That's a promise I'm going to keep!" Lincoln confirmed.

"Just one question," Lori said as she asks, "Will you ever forgive us?"

Lincoln takes a deep breath and then replies, "... I already have. It's fine if you don't want to forgive me..."

"You forgive us, and so do we...!" Luna replied. "We promise we'll never push you too far again, Linc."

"Really?" Lincoln asked. "I mean, all that yelling, and screaming, and the rage... I was so hardcore about it all."

"Don't worry about it," Lynn Jr. added. "We ALL got our comeuppance, right?"

"Right, sure... But-." Lincoln gets cut off by Lynn Jr. as she says, "As long as you keep your promise, and we keep ours, we should be fine."

Lily waddled to Lincoln, as he lifted her and gave her a warm hug. He pokes her nose and a kiss on the forehead, both of which made the youngest loud sister giggle.

He turns his attention to the sisters and says, "Come here, you guys," which is an invitation for another hug. The sisters happily comply to this and join in.

Rita and Lynn Sr. end up joining the hug as well, as the former says to Lincoln, "We're sorry for making you bottle up your emotions like that. We also should have kept a watchful eye on the girls too."

"From now on, we'll make sure everything goes smoother in our family son," Lynn Sr added. "Still, we wish you kids wouldn't fight each other."

"Alright, Mom... Dad," Lincoln replied.

Ronnie Anne stays back looking on with a warm smile. Yet at the same time, she felt a little bad. Lincoln immediately takes notice of this and asks, "Guys, there's something I gotta do..."

The Loud Family looks at Lincoln for a moment, before realizing what he needed to do. They separate from the hug, allowing Lincoln to go to his sort-of-girlfriend.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne..."

"Listen, I shouldn't have gotten involved in this big family issue..." Ronnie Anne said.

"What are you talking about? Had it not been for you, this whole mess would've gotten worse," Lincoln confirmed.

"Worse?" Ronnie Ann asked in response. "You just exploded a little while ago."

"True, but that doesn't mean you weren't any help," he says while turning to face his sisters, asking, "what do you guys think? Do you think Ronnie Anne being there for me helped?"

The sisters shout in unision, "Yeah!"

The parents also agreed with Lincoln and the sisters on this.

"Oh THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for sticking up for our son and helping him!" Lynn Sr. said with gratitude, shaking Ronnie Anne's hand.

"Lincoln is so lucky to have you as his caring girlfriend!" Rita added.

"Bobby would literally be proud of you," Lori said.

Ronnie Anne just stood there, awestruck at the praising she was getting. Who would've thought that a tough girl like herself (who originally pulled pranks on Lincoln in school) would eventually become not just a sort-of-girlfriend, but also one who actually cares for Lincoln?

(Don't answer that, that's rhetorical.)

"Thank you, Ronnie Anne," Lincoln says to her.

"You're welcome, Lincoln," she replied, and they both hug, causing the sisters to go "Aaaawwwwww!"

A few days later after this incident, everything slowly went back to being normal, chaotic (in terms of how the Loud House tends to be on a regular basis), and peaceful. Much to the surprise of the Loud Siblings, Rita and Lynn Sr. decided that the kids have been punished enough for once. Though, that didn't stop them from giving up their allowances for about two months.

As for Lynn Jr.'s confessions about the excessively scratched van, and the broken T.V., she told Lincoln, the other sisters, and the parents about it all.

-Flashback-

While Lincoln left to visit Clyde, Lynn Jr. was playing football (that seemingly had some dirt on it) in the front yard. Doing so, however, lead to the sports girl leaving a smudge on the van. She tried to scrub it off with some sponges, but used the wrong side and left a lot of scratches on it.

Then there's the T.V. in the living room. During Lynn Jr.'s mockery of Lincoln with Lola and Lana, she accidentally stumbled backwards and fell on the T.V. Of course, this wouldn't be enough to crack the screen but she continuously fell back on it during said actions with the twins.

-Flashback Over-

Back in the present, Lincoln has been going to see Dr. Lopez to learn how to keep himself together without hurting himself. The white-haired boy ended up telling Clyde about what happened after their talk, so his friend (and his Dads) strongly recommended that he goes to their therapist for extra help.

As for Ronnie Anne, she (and Lori) told Bobby about the whole ordeal as well. While Bobby was glad to hear that Ronnie Anne was there for Lincoln, he also wasn't pleased to know about how Lori behaved towards her brother. Fortunately, this did not lead to another break-up, so Lori and Bobby are still in good terms.

(Seriously, if you think about it, Lori dodged a bit of a bullet there. Bobby would've been disapproving too if he saw Lincoln being treated horribly by his sisters.)

After another appointment with Dr. Lopez, Lincoln returns home with more control of his emotions than before. His ten sisters stopped with their usual activities and went to him.

"Hey Bro," Luna greeted her brother. "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I guess," Lincoln replied. "I'm not feeling angry, or too stressed out anymore."

"Glad to hear it, Lincoln," Lori said as she allows Lincoln to hug her. "It's good to have you back to your old self."

The rest of the sisters joined in the hug as well. In a family as big as this, things could always turn out for the best, or for the worst. The Loud Family have their good days, and bad days. However, the important thing is that no matter what happens or how bad some situations can get, Lincoln and his sisters will always love each other. Best of all, he wouldn't give them up for the world.

Never again, will Lincoln Loud burst into pure rage and vengeance.

(One more thing: Mr. Grouse had also witnessed Lynn Jr. accidentally scratching the van, and saw Lincoln losing himself in his anger. After this, he noticed Lynn's football in his yard so as usual, he yells, "My yard, my property!")

END.

 **Just refer to what I stated up above. Also, be on the lookout for any possible updates of my current on-going AU fic "Little Bunny Lincoln." Even if I'm not as consistent as I should be.**


End file.
